The Butterfly Girl
by 00Zero
Summary: "One million Bends," Sesshomaru's cold voice cut through the air like sharp knife. It was calm and never rose, yet loud and clear. All eyes turned to him. The old man scowled at Sesshomaru as if he wanted to skin him alive before throwing his own number to the ground and shot out of his seat toward the exist. Sesshomaru's gaze returned to the young girl whose eyes now held with his


**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I'm bored. I'm so bored that I think I might die of boredoms. I don't find reading or writing appealing right now and it's promised to be a veery long boring time. I can't continue my other stories even if I try which I did, but didn't work. I told myself I would not start a new story, but screw it.**

**This is a one shot, and a one shot it will remain. Unless I got overwhelming demanding, which I doubt it will. Why? Because stories that I have put a lot of effort into it often not get good responds. At first I planned this story to be under 500 words, but it got out of hands. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it. This is one of those spur of the moment stories I came up with, but I spend a lot of time re-edited it.**

**PS. Rin is a demon in this story because she has to be. ^^**

**PSS. Bends is equal to Dollars. The money currency is a made up. I don't know if it exist and hope it doesn't. **

* * *

The night was young and the curtain had just opened. Sesshomaru sat in the front seats role with boredom on his expressionless handsome face. His posture was legal and his appearance was majestic. He wore white traditional Japanese attire with red patterns on the shoulders and bottom sleeves, black armor, yellow sag with blue waves patterns, black boot, and on his right shoulder was a large white fur. He was a dog demon and his face bore twins purple strips marks on each cheeks. On the center of his forehead a crescent blue moon stood proudly. His long silver hair slide down his back like water fall.

All of the people around him were rich and high class people because no commoners would be able to afford to buy anything from here.

He didn't want to be here, a famous underground auction place, but because his new business client, Naraku, dragged him here saying it would be entertaining. It was an auction that sold exotic things. Sesshomaru came along just to see what those "Exotic things" could be.

The auction started with a vase that could sing. That was interesting, he admitted, but he had no intention of listening to such an annoying object sang to him.

The event went on and new items were presented. He had to admit that some of them were interesting; objects, animals, plants, but not interesting enough for him to want to keep them.

After nearly an hour went by, he decided he would not waste anymore of his precious time with this nonsense when he could use it to do something more productive- he stood up. The host, a short ugly cat-like creature, was announcing something Sesshomaru paid no mind to.

However, he stopped when all the people gasped and drew his attention back to the stage where every eye was.

There on the stage stood a girl no older then eleven years-old in human age, wearing only a pair of blue underwear. On her neck was a magic collard that connected to a long robe. Another male in the dark shade held onto the robe to prevent her from escape.

The light shone brightly at the spot she stood as her eyes fought to remain opened against the bright light. She had purple eyes, long shiny black hair that was well passed her slim waist, some slide down her front as if they were water riddles as she moved. She had a body with promising curves that would capture any male's interested when she was of age. Her face was painted and decorated to look its best. She had the sweetest face he had ever seen.

One glance at the crowds and the girl swallowed. The audiences of predators that stared at her as if they would swallow her whole, which wasn't too far from the truth, gave her fright.

The crowds were mesmerized by her beauty, even women included, accepted a few that weren't under her influence. Sesshomaru was one who wasn't affected. No, the dog demon had hardly ever been affect by anything.

"And this is a girl from the magical forest," the host announced her quality enthusiastically. "She belongs to the butterfly demons clan which is rarely seen anymore. They are well known for their beauties. Their specialty is to please their partner in sex. Any man who had slept with a butterfly demon before claimed they felt as if they have reach heaven."

Many audiences smirked at the information. Imaginations ran wild within their heads.

"This girl is no older than two hundred and fifty years-old and has yet been touch by any male." The host pointed his hand toward the girl who flinched and tried to get as far away from the stage as possible, only to be pushed forward closer to the front stage. She gasped and struggled wildly to get free with no avail.

She fell to her knees as the collar tightened around her neck, draining her energy as well as inflict her pains. She was now as good as a slave.

"The auction will start at 500 thousands Bends." The host stated, ignore the painting girl on the ground.

A hand immediately shot up in the air holding the number 25, his auction number, showing that he was interested. It belonged to an old lewd-looking man who was in his sixties in human age.

Many groans could be heard at the high price because their pocket weren't heavy enough to afford her.

500 Bends was not cheap. It could easily buy the finest apartment and still have enough extra money left, yet more hands shot up in the air betting for the girl.

Sesshomaru decided to stay and watch. For what reason he knew not. It wasn't like he wanted to buy her.

The bet went on for about five minutes until only two competitions out of the twenty people were left. The bet was now at 720 Bends.

"725 Bends," shouted the first old man, shooting nasty glares at his opponent. All eyes focused on the old man.

"730 Bends," roared another male in his late forties holding the sign number 8, one of the last two buyers. He had a belly that could easily beat a nine months pregnant woman's; glaring dirty glares in respond to the old man's. The audiences' heads followed the voice.

The girl on the stage was now visibly shaking, trying to stand back on her feet. Sesshomaru could tell she wanted to be anywhere but here. She was probably captured from her home and dragged here.

She is too young to be uses in such way, Sesshomaru thought. Not that he ever cared what other people did to one another; as long as they didn't cross him.

"750 Bends," the old man pronounced daring the fat man to bet more. The fat man hesitated for a few moments before raised his hands in the air shouting "760 Bends."

"800 Bends," shout the old man after seeing the hesitation in the fat man. He knew he would be the winner.

The fat man shot murderous glares at the old man and threw his number to the ground before he stomped out of the room. His fat riddled as he went.

"800 Bends. Is there anyone else who is willing to give more than 800 Bends?" the host asked. The audiences remained silent as they looked around the room to see if anyone would bet more.

The girl stared at the old man; whose nasty lewd thoughts of what he would do to the girl was clearly displayed on his wrinkling face. He already believed in he was the winner. His mind filled with images the girl never wished to know.

The girl shuddered.

Her eyes scanned the room trying to find a way to escape.

Pleading for the help she would not get.

She eyed the door in the back thinking of running that way, but that was if she could break free from the rope around her neck first. It was not an ordinary rope but a magical one that drained her energy and bonded her to her master. Whoever her master would be.

She was only strong enough to walk, nothing more.

For a moment, purple orbs met with golden eyes and they held.

He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

But her attention was drawn back to the announcer's voice and she swallowed.

"800 Bends one?" the host started to count down. "800 Bends twice." The host looked around the whole room. "800-"

"One million Bends," Sesshomaru's cold voice cut through the air like sharp knife. It was calm and never rose, yet loud and clear. All eyes turned to him.

The old man scowled at Sesshomaru as if he wanted to skin him alive before throwing his own number to the ground and shot out of his seat toward the exist.

Sesshomaru's gaze returned to the young girl whose eyes now held with his. Her expression was that of a puzzle while his was cold and expressionless.

"I didn't know you're interest in such a young thing, Sesshomaru." Smirked Naraku with a dirty suggestive look on his face from beside him. Sesshomaru ignored him and walked toward the back stage to collect his item. He needed not to waste any more time here.

He was led to a private room and was told to wait there.

Sesshomaru had no clue why he bought her.

Had she bewitched him?

If she did, he would make sure to turn her body to nothing. No one used him and get away with it!

In the room, Sesshomaru watched as the little girl was pulled and dragged toward him by a big fish demon male that was almost as tall as Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was over six feet tall.

"This is your merchandise sir," said the fish with a big smile. Sesshomaru gave him a deadly glare that made the big man slowly shrank and felt very small. The grin disappeared.

"You will not handle what's mine so roughly," he stated and the fish demon went impossibly pale. Of course the girl worth one million Bends and the demon would not be able to pay for the compensation if the dog demon demanded for damage regarding any bruises on the girl's body.

"I apologize sir," he bowed very low, his entire body started to shake. The dog demon was very scary.

Sesshomaru ignored him and walked toward his purchased. The girl held his gaze, but her body language told him she would dash out the door any moment if he tried anything with her.

He took in her appearance which wasn't much different from what he had seen on the stage. Only looked more beautiful closer and now that she stood next to him he saw clearly how small she truly was. She barely reached his waist. But her scent wasn't what he had expected.

"What is your name?" he asked. His deep voice sounded as smooth as water yet as cold as ice.

"She doesn't speak sir," the fish demon said nervously from behind Sesshomaru.

"And she is a half-demon, not a full one." Sesshomaru turned to fully face the fish demon who was now almost coward toward the ground because of Sesshomaru's intimidation. The dog demon's eyes started to switched colors between red with black pupils and returned to his normal golden orbs. The strip marks on his cheeks started to jag telling that Sesshomaru was extremely angry.

"YOU DARE TO DECIEVE THIS SESSHOMARU!" his voice never rose, yet it almost caused the fish demon to have a heart attack.

"I- I am sorry sir. I will go get the boss right away," and he dashed out of the room, nearly bumped into the wall from fright, to find whoever had higher power to come and deal with the angry demon.

Only minutes later came a blue toad demon with the same height as the girl's. He wore very rich attire, but it did little to help with his appearance. His face plastered with a happy business smile which occupied nearly his entire face.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is there a problem?" he asked with an overly intention of trying to please. Even though this was the first time Sesshomaru had ever been here to the auction, he was a very well-known lord and business demon that no one dared to cross. Not to mention a very powerful and deadly one. He could make your life heaven or hell as he choose.

"You dare deceived me?! She's not a full demon and she's mute! Do you take me for a fool?" Stated Sesshomaru, his head held high. His eyes glared dangerously down at the toad, wanting blood.

Truly, Sesshomaru didn't care if she was a half-demon nor that she was mute. He had no use for her even if she was a full demon and could speak. However, he was a business person and would not let anyone took advantage of him. He would put these lowly parasites who fed on others to their places.

The toad was visibly pale, his forehead breaking down cold sweats knowing they had made a terrible mistake. If it were any other customer, they could sort things out, but the dog demon was famous for his short tamper. Their business could be closed down if he didn't play his cards right.

"We are terribly sorry for such a mistake, my lord. We will give you a discount and her price will be 800 Bends instead." His head bowed low.

Sesshomaru however said nothing and kept his deadly glares at the toad. Seeing that the lord was still angry the toad lowered the price again.

"Of course, she's only a half demon, so her price will be only half. 500 Bends will surface."

"A half-demon." Said Sesshomaru in a baritone voice. No one could tell if it was a statement or a question. Everyone knew that Sesshomaru hated half-bleeds. His half-brother, Inuyasha, a half human dog demon was a good example.

"Please my lord, we are terribly sorry for not thinking things through." The toad was now no longer held his composed and business smile; instead he was on his knees bowling his head to the ground.

The toad was no longer worried about his business being closed down, but his life. They had made Sesshomaru buy his most hated creature, a half-bleed. The crime was unforgivable. The toad felt his bladder tightened begging to be released. He would be killed!

"She is yours for free, my lord." His voice was shaking as well as his body. "If you don't wish to keep her, we will give you anything you wish. For free. Just please forgive our terrible mistake."

Sesshomaru eyed the coward toad, satisfied at the sight, and then at the half-demon child who flinched as his eyes were on her.

"Give her some decent clothes to wear. I will not have her humiliated me by walking half-naked."

"O-of course." The toad immediately responded, relief washed over his body knowing he had been forgiven. "Give her the finest of clothes," he turned to order the workers from the other room to bring the child some clothes.

Sesshomaru waited patiently as the child changed. He still had no clue why he bought her or what he would do with her.

Well, since he was now her owner, he might as well make sure she gets what she needed.

Half-demon or not, she was his and his alone.

.

Friday August 9, 2013


End file.
